wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AustinDR/Some of the Problems I Have With the Show
Okay, before you complain about my opinion, I do love WordGirl. I think it's a very good entertaining show that teaches children words. I also agree that it can be entertaining to anyone, even an adult. However, it's not exactly "perfect" in my eyes. Please don't say that I'm wrong, or get upset with me, but the following is the top 5 reasons with my problems with the show. Why top 5? Because the top 11 list was already taken. Let's begin. 5. The villains- While do get me wrong, the villains are very laughable and entertaining, some of the villains commit very bizarre crimes. For example, Chuck. While he did originally try to steal things such as jewelry or money, but now he mostly steals sandwich-related things. I never understood why. And beside the point, the antagonists aren't exactly threatening. Sure some villains did try to "destroy" WordGirl but their comedic qualities kind of keep it from being that villainous. Though there is an exception- Miss Power. She pretty much tries to kill Dr. Two-Brains. This in itself was her moral event horizon. Overall, the villains are enjoyable, but not really evil. 4. NEARLY EVERY CHARACTER CALLING HUGGYFACE A DIFFERENT ANIMAL- I mean, seriously! Certainly the town isn't that stupid to mistake a monkey for a kangaroo or anything not simian-like. Though, I digress. 3. The villains not committing heinous crimes- Though in the context with the show, whatever the villain does something wicked, to me, it seems just random like in the Power Puff Girls episode in which the Amoeba Boys still all of Townsvilles's oranges (though the citizens did get scurvy, however). My biggest complaint is the episode in which that new Princess Power Hour book came out, and Tobey crossed the line by spoiling the book. I mean, seriously? It's just a book, I mean it's not like when he stole all the town's candy in the Halloween episode. 2. All the characters (minus WordGirl, Dr. Two-Brains, and the Narrator) not knowing what a word means- While I am aware that the purpose of the show is to introduce and teach children new words, that is no excuse that hardly any of the other characters know that many words. I mean seriously, they have a library that probably has tons of dictionaries in it. Though, then again, WordGirl wouldn't need to define any words if they used the dictionary. And now my number one problem with the show is.... the main heroine WordGirl herself. I just never appreciated how smug she would act when defining words or dealing with the supervillains. Don't get me wrong, she is savvy enough to know how to deal with villains, but I just never liked how she seemed to be a know-it-all at times. And she tells horrible jokes. Though, I do not hate the character herself. I just need to stop acting smug at times. These are my biggest problems with the show (though it ''is ''still a wonderful show). Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts